warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Death Scene Series
The Death Scene Series This is a series written by Melodybird. It consists of fanfictions written about the deaths of differing cats. Some of them are futuristic recounts of deaths of living cats, some are stories of deaths that weren't described, and some are alternative deaths for StarClan/Dark Forest members. There's nothing too bad but if you don't like goriness, I suggest you don't read Brightness Fading... I think that's it. Comment to say how I did (please!!!!). Also, ideas for who to kill next are welcome. I won't definitely do them though, especially if I feel I don't know the characters well enough to write their deaths. Squirrelflight's early death "Squirrelflight, I would like you to lead a hunting patrol." Firestar commanded. "Who shall I take?" the dark ginger warrior looked up regretfully from her plump, juicy vole. "Take Brambleclaw, Ashfur, Leafpool, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf." he decided after a moment of consideration. Squirrelflight looked nervously at Ashfur. His heart had been darkened by an unfufilled desire for her love and she dreaded having to hurt him any more than she could help. Squirrelflight knew it would be agony for him to watch her with her happy new family while he was alone and mateless. However, he could not reveal his loss of passion for Thunderclan to Firestar. The grey warrior nodded his head slightly, and- reluctantly- made his way over to Squirrelflight. "Yes, Firestar." Squirrelflight dipped her head in acknowledgement of her leader, before padding away to find the other warriors. Leafpool and Brambleclaw were in the middle of a heated disscussion and Squirrelflight had to practically shove her sister over before she was noticed. "Ow, Squirrelflight!" Leafpool grumbled. "Stop complaining. We're going hunting. Have you seen Hollyleaf and Lionblaze?" she mewed. "They should be in the warrior den." the brown she-cat replied, gesturing in the direction of the den. Squirrelflight nodded gratefully and scampered away. Bursting into the warriors den, she yowled "Holly..." her mew was cut short. The warrior den was empty. The scents of her adopted kits were stale; they hadn't been there since last night. Squirrelflight frowned. Why had the siblings left in the middle of the night? Confused, she turned to leave, but was stopped by Hollyleaf, who was panting uncontrollably. "What's the matter?" the ginger she-cat mewed, confused. "You've got to help!" spluttered the younger warrior, who was quivering in shock. Her green eyes were pools of horror. "What is it?" Squirrelflight asked, her heart frozen with shock. She studied the face of her adopted daughter, trying to work out what had happened. "It's my brothers! Jayfeather was attacked by a rogue and Lionblaze tried to save him, but he couldn't. They're both in the cold. I think they're almost dead. They're so cold!" she wailed. "Oh, Starclan help them both. Where are they?" Squirrelflight gasped. "Follow me!" Hollyleaf began to run towards the forest, followed closely by Squirrelflight. The trees were mere blurs of green as they raced deeper and deeper into the depth of the woods. Squirrelflight felt a sudden need to catch her breath but fought it. Her fear for her kin overwhelmed any physical needs. "Are we almost there?" she breathed. "This way!" After running a little longer, Squirrelflight scented the two Thunderclan toms. But there was no blood scent. Squirrelflight breathed a sigh of relief. "Hollyleaf..." she was stopped by a sight that made her blood freeze. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Ashfur were all standing before her, their eyes blazing with hate. "What?" she whispered, cowering away from the pure anger that was radiating from each unloving stare. "We know the truth now." Hollyleaf snarled. "We want you to apologise." Lionblaze growled. Squirrelflight sighed. These cats were really like kits to her and it hurt her to see them in so much pain. If only Leafpool hadn't been a medicine cat and Crowfeather was in Thunderclan. These cats deserved straightforward, honest lives. But instead they had been forced to live a lie. "I'm sorry. I love..." "WE DON'T WANT YOUR APOLOGIES!" Hollyleaf screeched. Lionblaze stared at his sister in disbelief. "Yes, we do!" he reminded her. Hollyleaf shook her head. "I didn't tell you, becaue you're too weak to understand. How could you? You can fight, but your heart is soft. She doesn't love us. She doesn't love any of us. Every time she told us that she was proud of us, she was lying. When we were kits, we felt loved and wanted. It was all false! Our mother was some rogue cat. When I saw Squirrelflight looking at me proudly during my warrior ceremony, I felt happier than I'd ever felt before. But it was false, wasn't it? What did my mother give you in return for looking after us? Did she give you prey? Safety? I tell you, this means much more to us than a bit of prey or escaping a fight." she mewed, before unsheathing her claws. "No! You promised we wouldn't hurt her!" Jayfeather snapped. Ashfur stepped forward, his eyes cold and angry. "We won't hurt her. Her death will be quick." he replied cooly. Squirrelflight stared at him. Her only response was a slash at her throat. Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Lionblaze and Jayfeather tried to help.''' Hollyleaf fought them off. Squirrelflight turned to run. Ashfur chased her... She raced through the trees, the tom hot on her pursuit. Her legs ached but she forced herself to keep running. He was so close she could hear his ragged yet even breathing. She heard him muttering his hate for her. She felt his claws close around her ankle. "Let go!" Squirrelflight screeched, attempting to keep running. But she could not move. The grey warrior kept her rooted to the spot. She could hear the sounds of Jayfeather and Lionblaze trying to fight Hollyleaf off, but they were strangely far away now. "Never!" Ashfur leapt on top of her, his teeth bared. Squirrelflight rolled over and Ashfur fell to the ground with a thud. Taking the opportunity, she turned to flee, but Ashfur leapt on her back and tore his claws through her fur. Screeching in pain, Squirrelflight fell to the floor. The grey tom continued to strike at her defenceless pelt with his needle-sharp claws. Blood trickled from her body and the she-cat felt like she was on fire. Squirrelflight shrieked in pain, but Ashfur was relentless. "You put me through pain so I'm putting you through pain!" he roared, slashing at her heart. He missed by half a centimeter. "Brambleclaw!" Squirrelflight wailed, and closed her eyes as she waited for the end. (A/N- I love Squirrelflight! She is AWESOME!!! I only chose her randomly. I was going to do Firestar but I thought everyone is killing him, why not some unexpected cat? I don't dislike her even a tiny bit, even though it appears that way. Sorry!) All Leaves must fall in Autumn The harsh Autumn wind tore at her face like claws, and the rain pelted down like the waterfall back at the Tribe of Endless Hunting. That was where one of her friends had died. That was where her sister could have died. That was where Crowfeather died inside. "Concentrate on finding echinacia." Leafpool reminded herself firmly. There was no room for her own emotions here. It would be selfish to risk ThunderClan's future due to her own feelings. But every so often, it was all she could do not to yowl in emotional pain. "Leafpool!" a familiar voice, though calm, made her jump. "Spottedleaf!" she exclaimed. Guilt prickled through her pelt. She was standing in a moorland. She must have wondered off ThunderClan territory and had been caught by a StarClan member on WindClan territory! Her face felt hot and flushed when she realized what it must look like to any other cat. "I am not Spottedleaf, young one. My name is Spottedfall. My father, like yours, would have been Firestar. My mother would have been Spottedleaf." Leafpool looked in astonishment at the young she-cat. Yes, she did have a hint of ginger at the tip of her tail, and instead of amber eyes, this cat had glittering green. Then Leafpool noticed something. The cat didn't have green eyes at all. She had a green eye. One, single, green eye. She didn't have four legs either. Only three; one of her hind legs were missing. "I'm not a real cat, of course." she explained quickly. "Am I dreaming?" Leafpool tried to remember falling asleep. "No, it's a vision, I guess. I came to tell you... do what's right. It wasn't right for Spottedleaf and Firestar to be together. If they did, I would have been born. Can you see me hunting among ThunderClan? A weak, helpless she-cat born with three legs and one eye? No. I'd be a burden to the Clan. Do what is right or you will get what is wrong." the cat concluded. Pain shone in her single eye. Leafpool felt sympathetic for the cat. "You hunt..." "Among another sky. It is not your concern where the cats that were never born live. Oh, and Leafpool... remember this. All Leaves must fall in Autumn." ________________________________________________________________________ "Do you think it was an omen?" Firestar mewed, gazing intently at his daughter. "Do you think?" Squirrelflight mewed sarcastically, rolling her eyes at her father. Leafpool narrowed her eyes slightly. This was not to be taken lightly, yet her sister was mocking it like it was a joke. "Do you ever wish she was here?" Leafpool blurted out suddenly. Firestar's eyes darkened. "I miss her a lot, but I'm glad I have Sandstorm. Spottedleaf was then. Sandstorm and you two are now. I will never regret taking Sandstorm as a mate, and it would never have worked out between me and a medicine cat anyway." he mewed, and left the medicine cat's den silently. Squirrelflight and Leafpool glanced at each other awkwardly. "Squirrelflight, are you okay? Are you sick? Why are you in the medicine cat's den? Was it food poisoning?" a familiar voice broke the silence. Leafpool could sense her sister's annoyance. "I'm fine, Ashfur. Stop worrying." she mewed briskly, rolling her eyes. Leafpool sighed. Her sister thought she had the hardest life in the world! If only she knew... "Squirrelflight, we're friends, aren't we?" she mewed. The dark ginger she-cat stared at her sister. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "Say I was really close to a tom. Like you and Ashfur." Leafpool began. Squirrelflight looked uneasy, and Leafpool realized that Squirrelflight's heart didn't lie with Ashfur at all. "Yes..." "And he didn't know I existed. Would you help me?" Leafpool tried to keep the despairing from her tone. Unsucessfully. "I'd go to the old forest and back to help you, silly furball!" Squirrelflight purred affectionately. Leafpool knew that her sister was telling the truth, but what she was asking was probably even harder than that. "It'll be hard." Leafpool warned her quickly. "Who is it, then? It's not Brambleclaw, is it?" Squirrelflight mewed anxiously. And she's not supposed to love him! ''Leafpool thought, amused. "No, I'll tell you..." _________________________________________________________________________ "...and as soon as they get angry, you have to run. No cat is dying for me today, especially not you!" Leafpool muttered. The two sisters crouched, silent, amongst the hills. As always, Squirrelflight crouched a little before her sister. Protecting her. "How can you be sure he'll come?" Squirrelflight hissed in reply. Leafpool followed her sister's gaze to a plump rabbit. It tempted her, but not enough to draw her from sanctuary. "He comes every night. I've scented it." Leafpool thought of Feathertail, watching from StarClan. Confined to the land of the dead. Watching her true love, his blue eyes shining in contrast to his smoky gray pelt, with another she-cat... well, not really. They weren't together, and they wouldn't be unless Leafpool did something drastic. Finally, four forms were visible against the gray evening sky. It was too dark to tell whether Crowfeather was among them. The two she-cats waited, tense, until the cats were close enough. "Now." Squirrelflight leapt from her hiding place, and strolled confidently away from the border. There was no prey to "steal", to Leafpool's disappointment. She hoped that the WindClan cats would have enough pride left in them to fight off any intruders. "Hey, Squirrelflight! How's the prey running." a voice called. Leafpool almost yowled in frustration. Didn't Onestar know that leaders weren't meant to waste their time on patrols, particularly not patrols consisting of cozy chats with other Clans? "Hey, Onestar. It's not going too good, to be honest. What're you doing on our territory?" Squirrelflight mewed, her confusion almost convincing even Leafpool. "You should know that this is WindClan territory, Squirrelflight." Onestar mewed suspiciously. Leafpool noticed Crowfeather, his shining blue eys narrowing dangerously. A light gray tom was already unsheathing his dagger-like claws. The WindClan cats were generally skinnier than the ThunderClan sisters, but there were far less ThunderClan members. If it came to a full-out fight, reinforcements would be needed and excuses would be demanded. The plan could not fail. "We agreed that the territories would be fair. We deserve this patch of land!" she mewed. The light gray tom pushed his way forwards. "Oh yeah, crowfood-eater? Don't you even have enough brains to respect the borders?" he hissed. "Don't you have enough brains to respect common sense? RiverClan took our main water supply, and we need more territory than ever." Squirrelflight retorted. Leafpool felt bad for her sister. Squirrelflight would never normally take territory like this, but they needed a way to lure WindClan members from the place so that Leafpool could talk to Crowfeather.in peace. "Squirrelflight, you know better than..." Onestar began to try and reason, but he was interupted. "She's ThunderClan, Onestar. She'll never know any better." the brown tom growled. Squirrelflight rolled her eyes, and muttered something that Leafpool could not quite make out, although it was certaintly not a kind remark. Leafpool could sense the brown tom's fury and he leapt after the ginger she-cat. Squirrelflight tried to lead them away, but the tom managed to pin Squirrelflight's tail down, rooting her to the spot. Leafpool watched in horror as her sister struggled to free her tail, and a tabby tom leapt onto Squirrelflight's back. He tore at her shoulder blades, and despite her efforts, the ThunderClan member slumped to the floor. The tabby tom looked at Onestar for guidance. "Let her go." he mewed quickly. A dark gray she-cat that Leafpool knew as Ashfoot stepped up angrily. "You're showing weakness, Onestar. She's not who we think she is. What will WindClan saw if they find out you've let yet another ThunderClan cat go unharmed? We don't have to kill her, but we can certaintly show her who's superior." Ashfoot muttered to her leader. The mottled brown tom nodded slowly. "You're my mate, Ashfoot. I'll always trust your judgements, and you're right. We won't kill her, but she can't get away with everything." he replied. The tabby tom stood before Squirrelflight's quivering body, still waiting for an instruction. Crowfeather stared in shock at his friend, giving Leafpool a pang of jealousy. Would he care this muc if it had been her that got caught? "Show her." Ashfoot told the tabby tom. Needing no further instructions, he tore at Squirrelflight's pelt. She yowled in pain. "Leafpool! Leafpool! Help!" she begged. Leafpool stayed rooted to the spot, petrified. She'd never be able to fight any of these cats! She couldn't even fight a kit! "Where is she?" Crowfeather growled quietly. Surprised, the present cats all turned to look at Crowfeather. Squirrelflight didn't react. "How many of you are there?" Ashfoot demanded. "Lots... a patrol..." Squirrelflight rasped, lying easily. Onestar looked nervous. "I'll go and get a patrol to fight them off." he decided, and sped away across the hilly moorland. Ashfoot narrowed her eyes. The tabby tom struck Squirrelflight a little harder. "Where is your sister?" he hissed. The ginger she-cat whimpered. "Border." she breathed a single word. Crowfeather silently padded towards Leafpool. He'd known where she was all along, she realized. She watched as Crowfeather came so close that he was practically touching noses with her. Leafpool willed him not to tell the others that she was there. She tried to read the emotions in his eyes, but he was careful to keep neutral. "She's not there!" he announced, staring straight into her eyes. Leafpool's heart did a strange, joyful dance. He hadn't betrayed her! "Really?" Ashfoot stormed up to where Crowfeather was standing. Leafpool shrank back at the sight of her lean, powerful muscles. The two she-cats stared at each other for a heartbeat, until Ashfoot finally raised a claw. Leafpool didn't see it coming, but she felt herself being bowled over. "Liar!" the deputy hissed. "I owed her that. For the time she saved me." he hissed. Leafpool felt dizzy and sick, but she couldn't remember saving him. What did he mean? "You love her! First you loved that ThunderClan-RiverClan halfbreed, and now it's just plain ThunderClan. What's next, huh? Have you got a ShadowClan lover hidden in the medicine cat's den? Is there a loner waiting for you at horseplace?" the tabby tom hissed suddenly. Leafpool tried to see what was happening, but the world was spinning. She could tell that Squirrelflight was alive, but how long would that last for? Closing her eyes, she remembered Spottedfall's ominous words. ''All Leaves must fall in Autumn. '' "I love her about as much as you love Squirrelflight, Webfoot!" Crowfeather's words were harsh and forced. "I do not love that crowfood. Don't you turn this on me!" the tabby tom growled. "That's my point. Neither of us..." "Your only point is your lack of loyalty!" Ashfoot interupted. The toms fell silent. Leafpool's heart hammered against her ribcage. Did he love her? What was happening? "I'm loyal to WindClan! I have a good life with WindClan. Why would I want a ThunderClan medicine cat? I can prove that I don't need her. Name anything. I'll do it." Crowfeather growled. Leafpool almost lost conciousness at his words. ''Why would I want a ThunderClan medicine cat? Why would I want a ThunderClan medicine cat? She imagined all his choices for mates. The lithe, sleek black Nightcloud of WindClan was open about her feelings. The shining, stunning Feathertail who he had once loved with all his heart. The witty, muscled Tawnypelt of ShadowClan couldn't exactly be indifferent to him. Then Leafpool. Amber eyes. Brown pelt. Small. No skills. No fight. No worth. Leafpool, who only knew how to fight coughs. Leafpool, who lived under her sister's shadow. Why should he choose her? Why had she ever thought for a second that he would want her? There were no words to describe the pain that tore through her heart. "Kill her." a distant, detached voice finally made Leafpool lose conciousness. _____________________________________________________________________ Leafpool raced through the gentle wind. Was this a vision? A dream? She had no idea. She did not care either. Below her, her lifeless body lay. No, it was not quite lifeless . She was shaking slightly in the Autumn breeze. Why was she not down there with her body? More importantly, why did she care? Crowfeather did not want her. Life had no meaning. Herbs were no consolation. Leafpool watched as a smoky gray tom, with a pelt the colour of a crow's feather, stepped forwards. She saw a dark ginger she-cat, her mouth stretched open in a yowl of horror. She saw a tabby tom, urging Crowfeather on. She saw herself, lying still. Crowfeather lifted a paw. After one crushing blow, Leafpool saw herself yowl in agony. She was only barely breathing. He buried his teeth into her neck. She watched herself tense, waiting. Waiting. Waiting for the Leaf to fall in Autumn. Then his jaw clamped shut. Fallen Mist Shapes in the dust. Nightfall over the water. This is your home, Mistyfoot. This is your home. Death and betrayal. Blood. This is your place, Mistyfoot. This is your place. Broken promises. Lies. This is your life, Mistyfoot. This is your life. ___________________________________________________ Mistykit stared up at her mother with huge, watchful eyes that shone almost as bright as the stars. She rather liked having unusually shiny eyes, because it scared the other kits when they play-fought. And, of course, it would intimidate the other leaders when she became Mistystar, leader of ThunderClan. Of course, she hadn't been given a good head start. Tigerkit was Pinestar's strongest son, so every cat would expect him to be leader one day. "Mother, who is my father? All the other kits have a daddy. Why don't we?" she squeaked, but her only reply was a sad, sad look. "Our father was Thrushpelt, Mistykit." Mosskit mewed loudly, like it was obvious. Mistykit rolled her eyes, and stared intently at Bluefur, hoping for further information. It was certain that they weren't related to Thrushpelt in any shape or form. They resembled him about as much as they resembled Sunfall. And they had to have a father, otherwise they wouldn't be alive. According to Featherwhisker, who was rarely wrong. "I'll tell you what, Mistykit. I can't tell you who your father was, but do you know what I can do?" she lowered her voice. Excited, Mistykit shook her head. "Quickly, go and fetch Stonekit and I'll tell you." she muttered. "I will!" the blue-gray she-kit squeaked, skidding out of the nursery. Ignoring filthy looks from Thistleclaw, she barged into the medicine cat's den, where her brother was staring excitedly at a pile of foul-smelling herbs. "Ow!" a voice snapped. Mistykit looked up in surprise, and noticed she was standing on Featherwhisker's tail. "Sorry!" she squeaked, rushing over to Stonekit. "Guess what? These are travelling herbs, and the warriors eat them, and go to the Gathering! Isn't that cool?" he babbled excitedly. "Dare you to eat one." "Oh no you don't! Get out of here, you couple of no-good kits!" Featherwhisker mewed teasingly, bundling them out of the entrance. "Are they magic? Can only warriors eat them?" Stonekit breathed, unfazed by Featherwhisker's disapproval. "Su-ure. Whoops, there goes a flying hedgehog! Anyway, come on. Mother's telling us a game! Can you believe it?" Mistykit mewed. "I'm not stupid." her brother snapped, his eyes burning bright with shame. Mistykit noticed that one of his paws was bleeding, and wondered what had happened. He'd probably drawn that weird shape in the dust- the one of Stonekit and Mosskit looking at Mistykit's dead body. "Su-ure." she repeated. "Don't say that!" he yowled, pouncing after her as they raced into the nursery. Bluefur was staring at her paws. "Oh, you're here. Good. Now, it's nightfall, so most cats are sleeping. So it's time for a game of Secret Escape!" she announced quietly. Mistykit's pelt bristled with excitement. "I can't wait!" "You have to get to the river without any cat waking up. If they do, you've lost the game. And you have to be quiet. The last one there is the loser. But if you get lost, come straight to me. Understand?" she muttered. Mistykit nodded, and she knew her littermates well enough to know that they'd be nodding as well. "Three, two, one... go!" she breathed. Bluefur padded quietly forwards. Snowfur opened one eye sleepily. "WhatsupBluefur?" she mumbled, half asleep. "Oh, I need to make dirt." their mother lied hastily. They continued onwards. Stonekit stayed close to Bluefur, and Mosskit was practically between her paws. But Mistykit was bold and confident. She was so quiet, a mouse wouldn't have suspected a thing. Well, she was pretty sure it wouldn't anyway. Mistykit realized that she had a golden opportunity. She could go anywhere! The leaders den, WindClan territory... this was better than going to a Gathering! Silent as she could manage, the young she-kit remembered those travelling herbs in Featherwhisker's den. She could dine like a true warrior with those. Stalking into the den, she was glad to see that Featherwhisker was sleeping soundly. But she wasn't alone. "What're you doing here?" Thistleclaw hissed. Mistykit squeaked, startled. It was dark but she could scent Tigerkit was in the den too. What was he doing here? What were they both doing here? "We're playing Secret Escape. You have to escape to the river without waking any cats. I'm brilliant at it." Mistykit boasted. "Who's we?" Thistleclaw's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Me, Stonekit, Mosskit and Bluefur. She said that it was a secret, though." Mistykit replied. "And I have a secret too. Want to hear it?" he hissed. Mistykit nodded enthusiastically. "I like killing kits. Especially half-Clan kits. You know, your mother talks in her sleep." he muttered. A huge claw struck the kit round the neck, dizzying her with pain. Another blow knocked her off her paws. Blood welled round the slashes on her pelt. The third blow made everything go dark. Fire burns brightest by the beach Cinderpaw tore through the forest blindly. Everywhere she looked, there was sand. The very wind was made up of the stuff. The fluffy gray apprentice felt it, at first cutting and harsh, tear at her. But then it became softer and gentle. Soon, she was able to merely stand and relish the sensation of the soft powder gently licking her pelt. It was a strange experience yet a good one. She knew that this was not real, yet did not try to escape the dream. It had a sense of importance that she could not quite place. Then something unwordly, something strange happened.After a The storm of sand started to feel a little warmer. And warmer. And warmer. All of a sudden it was tearing at her, burning her pelt wherever it touched. Cinderpaw yowled but the sand tore into her mouth, choking her. It grew hotter and hotter, and soon the sand was literally in flames, scorching Cinderpaw's soft, exposed fur. She screeched and tried to run away but the flames grew hotter. The storm of sand was on fire and it was killing her... "Wake up!" a harsh, rasping voice startled her. Cinderpaw opened her eyes, quivering. A skinny, dark gray she-cat with twisted yellow teeth was standing over her, eyes full of concern. "Yellowfang!" she exclaimed, and tried to pull herself to her feet. Fireheart, his fiery coat gleaming in the sunlight, was probably waiting to teach her how to fight badgers or something. Her heart glowed with anticipation of spending the day with one of the most skilled warriors in the Clan. Then she remembered. "Ouch!" she yowled, toppling over. Her leg still felt like it was on fire. That part hadn't been a dream. "Careful, you great furball!" the medicine cat grunted, but her tone was surprisingly kind. Cinderpaw didn't reply. She felt almost sick with misery. She'd never be a warrior. She'd be condemmed to watching helplessly as Brackenfur became a warrior and Fireheart became a leader and some lucky she-cat got to be his mate... "How is she? How's my kit?" a frantic voice broke the silence. Cinderpaw recognised Frostfur's voice. She had never expected to be fussed over like this after becoming an apprentice. "She'll survive, Frostfur, but I'm not sure she'll ever have full use of that leg. She can certainly forget about becoming a warrior any time soon." the ex-rogue muttered gravely. Cinderpaw whimpered. What had happened to her life? One minute, she was the old Cinderpaw; a happy, boisterous apprentice being mentored by Fireheart. The next minute, she was the new Cinderpaw. A bundle of fur lying miserably in the medicine cat's den. Forever. Closing her eyes, she imagined the warrior ceremony that could have been hers. "Silence!" Bluestar called from the High Rock. Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw lowered their voices to a whisper, too excited to stop talking completely. "Fireheart taught me to fight badgers! Fully grown badgers! I can't believe it." Cinderpaw gabbled, her bright blue eyes glowing with excitement. Brackenpaw nodded, his own amber eyes clouded with awe and envy. The two apprentices chatted quietly, ignoring angry looks and threatening words from fellow Clanmates. "Do you?" Bluestar announced suddenly. The Clan's eyes were all on the two siblings. Confused, Cinderpaw shrugged. What did she mean? "I do." Brackenpaw mewed confidently. Cinderpaw echoed him, still confused. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. From this day on, Brackenpaw will be known as Brackenpelt and Cinderpaw will be known as Cinderfur. (A/N- the warrior names are wrong because this is Cinderpaw's daydream of what might have happened.)'' May StarClan honour your spirits and loyalty." the leader mewed. Cinderpaw was speechless with surprise. She'd just become a warrior! A warrior!'' "Cinderfur! Brackenpelt!" the Clan chanted eagerly. Frostfur, Fireheart and Graystripe all yowled their new names especially loudly. But she only had ears for one cat. Fireheart padded up to her nervously. "Cinderfur. I love you." he mewed... She snapped out of her daydream. The disappointment was crushing as she realized it wasn't real. She tried to stay positive, but it was hard. "Can... can you get Brackenpaw to see me?" she mewed, although there was only one cat she really wanted to see. "Yes. Is there anything else I can get you? A thrush, maybe?" Frostfur mewed. Cinderpaw shook her head. She wasn't hungry. "Hi, Cinderpaw! How are you?" a familiar voice sounded. A pale ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes padded into the medicine cat's den. "Oh, Sandstorm. Where's Firepaw... I mean, Fireheart?" Yellowfang mewed briskly, not looking up from her pile of herbs. "He's great!" Sandstorm's eyes shone with a new light. As if on cue, Fireheart padded into the den. One of his paws was bleeding heavily, but he didn't seem uncomfortable. Cinderpaw's heart did a fluttery little dance. "Hello, Fireheart." she mewed uncomfortably, trying to stay positive. There wasn't really any reason to feel self-pity. She was alive, and she had a family and friends. There was fresh-kill in the pile and water in the stream. She could survive. "Sandstorm! Wha...why...what're you doing here?" he stuttered, messing up his words. His gaze didn't turn to Cinderpaw for a second. "What do you think, kittypet? I'm seeing your apprentice, something that's meant to be your ''responsibility." she mewed, her tone fond. "Oh. Are you okay, Cinderpaw? You'll still be my apprentice, won't you? Does it hurt? I'm so sorry." he mewed sadly, remembering. The concern in his voice was genuine, but this was the concern he might show if Brackenpaw or Graystripe got injured. A worry about a cat that would only ever be a friend. Cinderpaw watched sadly as his gaze turned to Sandstorm and his eyes glowed with a new light. "I'll survive." she replied brightly, although she was dying inside. "Come on, Fireheart. Graystripe's waiting for us to go on sunhigh patrol." Sandstorm mewed quickly. Fireheart nodded and the two cats padded out of the den. "Oh, and Yellowfang? Could you show me where to get catmint? Thornkit's fed up and a nice smell should cheer him up." Frostfur mewed suddenly. "Yes, but don't take too much. I'll be needing a lot for leafbare." Yellowfang replied. Cinderpaw watched the two she-cats leave the den quickly. Her heart was heavy as a stone, sinking to the bottom of a pool. The dream had become real. The storm of sand had caught fire and it was killing her. Sandstorm loved Fireheart and he loved her back. It was killing Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw noticed a handful of delicious looking red berries where Yellowfang had been sitting. She recognised them as lethal poison that could take away pain. Take away caring. Take away life. Without hesitating, Cinderpaw dragged herself across the floor and chewed on a berry. Death came quickly. Brightness fading Brightpaw hurtled through the trees. She was vaguely aware of Swiftpaw running a little ahead of her, his bold black-and-white pelt sharply contrasting the gentle blur that was the forest. The young she-cat allowed herself to close her eyes just briefly to relish the feeling of the gentle wind caressing her face. "You know, when we get back, we're going to be heroes." Swiftpaw mewed softly. Brightpaw nodded, unable to speak with breathlessness. "Imagine it. Swiftclaw and Brightshine, the legends of ThunderClan. The others are going to be ''so ''jealous of us." he carried on, his eyes shining with anticipation. Brightpaw nodded again. "And Bluestar? She'll be so astonished that she didn't recognise us, she'll snap right out of her condition and ThunderClan will be the best Clan once again!" the tom panted. Brightpaw purred, imagining the look on Cloudtail's face as she strolled back into camp, hauling the prey-stealers behind her. She pictured Frostfur's amazement as she retold their heroic journey. The kits would all clamour to hear their story till they knew it off by heart. Apprentices would vow to become just like them, the amazing Brightshine and the heroic Swiftclaw... "Wait... isn't that fox scent?" she mewed suddenly. The two apprentices abruptly froze in their tracks, breathing heavily. "No, it smells more...kind of... angry." Swiftpaw replied. Brightpaw's heart thudded. She had been expecting a handful of straggly, skinny rogues. Or a few desperate WindClan members. But not foxes, and certainly nothing worse than that. "Pack, pack. Kill, kill." a soft, barely audible voice sounded from somewhere behind her. Brightpaw looked up nervously. "Did you say something?" she mewed anxiously. "No..." Swiftpaw replied, puzzled. "I swear I heard..." Brightpaw's voice trailed away. The two apprentices stood perfectly still, tension rising. The fox-like scent became stronger, yet neither cats could hear anything. Then that same, hauntingly soft voice, sounded again. "Pack, pack. Kill, kill." unable to bear the tension, Brightpaw swung around to see what had spoken. And gave a yowl of horror. _________________________________________________________________________ Their teeth were yellow and twisted, yet they were sharper than Tigerclaw's front claws. Their muscles were bunched and lean, yet they could have overcome a Twoleg monster easily. Their pelts were scarred and marred, yet tougher than hard, dry earth. Their eyes were sunken yet hungry. No, not hungry. Not hungry, but thirsty. Thirsty for blood. "Go!" Brightpaw screeched, thrusting Swiftpaw out of the way as she scrambled to go. A needle-sharp pain stung her tail, and she realized that one of the dogs had already caught her. "I can't go without you!" Swiftpaw snarled, leaping onto the back of one of the monstrous creatures. The front dog reared onto his hind legs and shook Swiftpaw off. Brightpaw tried to reach him, but she was knocked off her paws by a crushing blow. "Go!" she shrieked again, thrashing in pain. Teeth sank into her pelt, almost making her lose conciousness. She struggled but iron-like paws held her down. "I... I can't! I love you!" Swiftpaw let out a sort of gurgle. Brightpaw twisted violently in his direstion. All she could see was him fighting like all of LionClan. Claws ripping, teeth snarling, paws striking heads... She saw the determination burning in his eyes, and knew he was telling the truth. This wasn't about him, and it never had been. Swiftpaw had been looking for greatness, yes - but not for his own greatness. Swiftpaw had been trying to make her a hero. He loved her. Closing her eyes, Brightpaw thought of Swiftpaw, and how his lithe muscles complimented his moss-soft fur. And she thought of Cloudtail, and how his bright blue eyes shone in the sunlight, and how his pelt was always as pure as snow. Who should she choose? Life drained from her rapidly, her choices still embedded in her mind. She had to choose. She had to. The dog was coming at her again, and she tried to roll onto her front, but it's claw caught her eye. She screeched as warmth gushed down her face and her sight blurred. Another strike tore at her ear. She had to make a descision now. There was no time left. "You'll always mean the world to me, Swiftpaw. But Cloudtail will always mean more." she sighed, closing her eyes. She writhed in pain as she watched her words sink in. She watched her best friend's face droop, his fighting slow, his eyes become dull. She watched as his mouth opened in a screech of emotional agony and his tail lay flat. She watched as he nodded in her direction ever so slightly. "Well that... that changes a lot." he mewed steadily. And he slumped to the floor. Brightpaw heard him whimpering, but didn't look at his end. She heard the dogs snarling and slopping and finally chewing at pieces of what used to be her best friend. As the creatures wandered away, content with their meal, Brightpaw saw the butchered meat of what was once an eager apprentice. She watched as the dogs finally made their way over to her. Slash, yowl then darkness. Hidden kin, traitors within The dark sillhouettes of cats Brambleclaw didn't know padded slowly across the blood-red sunset. He could vaguely hear yowls of delight coming from the ThunderClan camp but he didn't bother go to investigate. His mind was too full. He knew that Firestar's kin were all in danger. There was no point in hoping that any of them would survive a week unaided. Sandstorm had almost died three or four sunrises ago, and her breathing was still uneven. Firestar himself had lost more than one life in his sleep, but no cat knew but Leafpool how many. They were cursed, and they would not survive. "Brambleclaw, I have to tell you something." a familiar voice made him snap from his day-nightmare. "You're hurt again, aren't you?" the dark tabby tom growled. The fiery ginger she-cat beside him shook her head. "It's nothing. Only a scratch here and there. Don't treat me like a kit!" she snapped, although Brambleclaw could see that his mate was hurt badly. Blood dripped slowly from a nasty looking head wound, and one of her paws looked like Tigerstar himself had clawed it relentlessly. But worst of all, was her belly. A huge, thick line ran from the tip of her jaw to mid-way through her stomach. "That's nothing? There's a difference between bleeding to death and a few cuts. I don't have to be a medicine cat to know that you're hurt. And I don't have to read minds to know that Tigerstar's been clawing you every time you sleep!" Brambleclaw hissed, unable to hold back his frustration. "And I obviously don't have to be a kit to be treated like one." she hissed, and turned her back on her mate. Brambleclaw rolled his eyes, but he was shaking inside. Would Squirrelflight even survive this night? But he didn't have time to think about that now. There was still evening patrol between then and that coming night. Turning to go, the deputy decided on a few warriors to take with him. "Brackenfur, Thornclaw and Brightheart, could you come on evening patrol with me?" the warrior mewed absent-mindedly. The three cats nodded, and followed him as he pelted into the forest. They streaked through the trees like WindClan warriors, all relishing their time away from the stuffy ThunderClan camp. Brambleclaw would have been willing to keep on running, but he noticed that Brightheart was struggling to keep up. Her eyes were bulging and she was panting uncontrollably. "Stop!" he ordered, and padded up to the ginger-and-white she-cat. She was in danger of collapsing. "Cloudtail! I...love...you... Cloudtail!" she whimpered like a kit, staggering across the forest floor blindly. Brackenfur rushed to her aid, but she didn't seem to see him. Brambleclaw realized that Cloudtail must have started to be clawed in his sleep too. She must be worried sick! "Are you okay? Do you feel sick?" Brackenfur murmured gently. Thornclaw looked displeased too, but he didn't seem concerned. Brambleclaw rolled his eyes, not bothering to try and understand the complicated lives of his fellow Clanmates. Maybe Thornclaw loved Brightheart and was jealous of the white warrior that had chosen Brightheart for a mate. No, that couldn't be it. Brambleclaw realized that he had chosen three siblings to come with him, so none of the cats present loved her. So what was the big deal? "Cloudtail... kits... cuts..." she gasped. Her brothers glanced at each other nervously, but Brambleclaw understood her perfectly. "You're expecting kits, but Cloudtail's being getting cuts. Because of the curse." he explained. Thornclaw's fur bristled. Brackenfur looked amazed at his ability to understand the broken speech. "Congratulations, Brightheart!" he mewed. Thornclaw was silent. "Thanks... but.... Cloud..." "I think I need some time alone with Brightheart, to talk about what's happening. I have some important news." Thornclaw mewed quietly. Brambleclaw and Brackenfur dipped their heads in unison, before padding away. Brambleclaw tried to think what possibly could have happened. Did Thornclaw love... no, they were siblings, so that couldn't be it. So why did Thornclaw want to speak to his sister in private? Unless they weren't... "I'll be right back." he mouthed to Brackenfur, and slipped into the bushes. Twigs tore at his pelt like claws, but he ignored them. He could make out Thornclaw's golden brown pelt, and Brightheart's ginger-and white one. An angry yowling made him listen more closely. "You love that kittypet, do you? He's kin of Firestar. You know what Firestar did to me!" an angry snarling surprised Brambleclaw. He watched in horror as a golden-brown paw met Brightheart's head. "He fell in love with Sandstorm. You love Sandstorm. That's all he did, Thornclaw! You can't blame him." a whimpered reply made Brambleclaw long to bite into his Clanmate's neck. How could Thornclaw, the brave and determined warrior, possibly attack his sister like this? And for a reason so trivial? "He stole my life! She would have chosen me." an agonized cry from Brightheart followed Thornclaw's words. Thornclaw must have hurt her again! "You've been hurting his whole family, haven't you? It wasn't a curse!" this cry made Brambleclaw finally explode with anger. An image of his beautiful ginger mate, dripping with blood, burned in his mind as he stormed from the bushes. "Traitor!" he yowled. He lifted a dark tabby paw and struck his Clanmate round the head. Thornclaw hissed denial, but it was too late. Brambleclaw had heard every word. "You're a traitor to the warrior code!" he snarled, battering the golden tom with his hind legs. Thornclaw tried to throw him off, but it was too late. Brambleclaw looked down at his Clanmate. "Tigerstar will kill you if you kill another brother!" Thornclaw muttered. Brambleclaw was tempted to let him go, but held fast. This cat deserved worse than death. "Brother?" "You really never noticed? Our father was Tigerstar, you mousebrain. Can't you see him in me? Can't you see that I will follow his pawsteps like a loyal son should do?" the warrior squirmed. Brambleclaw gazed in amazement at his half-brother. It was true. He could see the broad head, the trained muscles and that haunting body shape. If Brambleclaw killed this brother, Tigerstar would kill him. "Do you want to die?" Thornclaw rasped. Brambleclaw stared at he the warrior. Should he save his Clan or his life? Suddenly, he knew what to do. "I will die for my Clan." the warrior hissed, and his teeth closed round Thornclaw's neck. ('A/N- this is the worst story in the series. I really had no clue how to kill Thornclaw. The personalities are all different, and it's such an epic fail all in all. Sorry to those of you who wanted a decent death for a much-hated warrior. Thanks for reading anyway.)' The heart that never mended There was a time when life was perfect, ''When you were by my side, When your eyes lit up when you saw me And it was ''him ''you couldn't abide, When my yowl was music to your ears, When love was clear and true, We'd hurt as one and purr as one Now what am I to you? I doubted my life, my goal, my friends, But our love I didn't consider, To doubt, because it was so perfect, I didn't think it'd wither, He hated you and I loved you more Than life itself could be, But he was a hero and I was used, Why would you want to choose me? ________________________________________________________________________ "Wake up, Dustpelt!" a familiar voice shakes me from my sleep. I don't move. There's no mistaking the voice of my former apprentice. At this time, long before a time any decent cat wakes, her mew isn't exactly birdsong to my ears. "Go and chase a hedgehog, Squirrelflight. I'm not getting up." I hiss, unsheathing my claws. Why in the name of StarClan is this annoying furball waking me up at this time? She's such a pain in the tail! Almost as bad as her mother. This is hard to admit, but it actually hurts to think about Sandstorm being her mother. I don't hold much against the kits any more, but there's no denying that a tiny part of me is still hoping that Sandstorm loves me deep down, and that one day she'll run to me with her forest-green eyes shining with love... Don't get me wrong, Ferncloud used to make me happy. She was great. It's just... I always thought me and Sandstorm would be perfect, since we've been through everything together. But if she's stupid enough to turn down someone that cares to grieve for some blundering kittypet, then that's fine with me. Anyway, it's all over now. I've lost the cat that actually did love me, Ferncloud, and Sandstorm's lost Firestar. The pain torturing me is the same pain that tortures her. So, in a way, we're still connected, even if Sandstorm still isn't talking. Losing Ferncloud probably hurts as much as Sandstorm's rejection, but this time we're going through it together. Even if she doesn't talk- or eat- and I've lost so much. "Well, I'm not going to be the one explaining to Bramblestar why you didn't turn up for that early patrol." Squirrelflight sniffs. Well, what can he do? "Dustpelt!" another voice calls. Sighing, I pull myself from the moss and folllow her out of the den. "Good, you're awake. Now, come on. I've heard that WindClan have been hunting on that stretch of territory beyond the lake, but whenever I go, the scent's always stale. I was talking to Graystripe and he agrees that they might be hunting there in the morning. I'd like to have a look at that," Bramblestar is mewing. Leafpool, Lionblaze, Thornclaw, Cloudtail, Brackenfur and a tiny kit I don't recognise are huddled around him. "What's this?" I demand, nudging the tiny bundle of fur. Lionblaze growls at me protectively. "I thought I remembered hearing somewhere that you're not meant to hurt kits. Where was that again... oh, yeah. The warrior code," Cloudtail growls, but catches himself quickly. "Sorry, Dustpelt..." his voice trails away. I know he's thinking about all the dead kits that once belonged to me. Then I realize something. I've lost everything. Sandstorm, my kits and Ferncloud. Only Berrynose- a snobbish mousebrain- and Spiderleg are alive now. Icecloud and Foxleap died in a fire, but by that time, tragedy had become a habit for me. Ferncloud's death was the worst. "They're all safe in StarClan now," my voice is harsh and cold, but my words are soft. Ugh. "This is Stormkit, my oldest kit. He went exploring," Lionblaze explains calmly. I think about how much Hollykit and Larchkit used to love exploring. They would have been the best trackers in the Clan, if only they'd been allowed to live. "He'll be a trouble maker," I note grimly, recognizing the glint in the tiny kit's amber eyes. "It's a she-kit, mousebrain," Thornclaw corrects patiently. I glower at him. Do I really look like I care about Lionblaze's kit? "How are the other kits?" Leafpool murmurs gently. I snarl at her instinctively. Brackenfur glances at the ground awkwardly. Cloudtail, despite seeming completely comfortable with the whole situation, leans over to whisper to Thornclaw. Everybody knows why Leafpool's so anxious to hear about Lionblaze's kits. It's because she betrayed the Clan and fell in love with a WindClan warrior, and then they had Lionblaze. Without a thought about how it would affect the rest of us, she went and ran off. Everyone else seems content with accepting her back, but'' I'm ''not ready to talk to a traitor. And now she's lucky enough to have grandkits, which she openly brags about. "They're okay," Lionblaze replies coolly. (TBC)